


Only Us

by FrogSkull



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSkull/pseuds/FrogSkull
Summary: A young Severus Snape watched as the dark lord fell to his knees gasping. Moments later the older man fell to the floor, dead. What was going on?!





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in first person and then changed to third person, so you will have to excuse this little mistake since I don't feel like rewriting it.
> 
> I will add more tags and such as it gets written.
> 
> In later chapters there will probably will be some porn. Just so you know.

I stared, heart pounding and shivers running down his back, Lord Voldemort was as frightful as ever. His monstrous face twisted into an ugly sneer.

“You want me to spare the mudblood?” He spat as if he had tasted something vile.

“Y-yes, my lord.” I couldn’t keep the fear seeping into my voice. I had to try and save Lily, I couldn’t allow my mistakes to affect her even more.

A cruel smile spreed across the dark lords face and he slowly lifted his wand, pointing it straight at me. He started to utter the incantation for his favourite unforgivable and my breath got caught in my throat as I stared at it.

“Cru-” Suddenly he grasped his robe over his heart and panted. Eyes wide and shocked. What was happening to him? Was he having a heart attack? The dark lord fell to one knee as he fought to catch his breath. Head hung down, almost hyperventilating, his fists pressed into the floor to steady himself. But he soon lost the battle with whatever illness had taken him. His body slumped over and without a sound fell onto the ground.

“My lord!” I rushed forward and reached out with a shaking hand, frantically searching for a pulse. But found nothing. The dark lord was… dead? I sat there stunned and stared unseeing. Frowning I laid his corpse on the ground and slowly backed away. It couldn’t be. How could a… heart attack kill Voldemort? I continued staring. However before I could turn away and flee I noticed how lines of light began to spread out over his body, like glowing tattoos, forming runes, geometrical patterns and lines. If it had happened to anyone else it could have been beautiful but it was scaring the life out of me. Would I be punished for this? A loud crackling surrounded me and I could feel magic fell up around me, caressing me like a lover.

I stood there stunned, not comprehending what I was witnessing. What in Merlin’s name was going on? I don’t know how long I stood there and stared. When the dark lords body twitched I took a step back in fear and couldn’t stop the gasp that I let out. Slowly and unsteadily, like a newborn foal, the dark lord stood up again. His body swaying as he stood there gazing with vacant crimson eyes. I watched mesmerised as green started to bleed into his eyes replacing the crimson and then he blinked and turned his gaze on me. Calculating bright green eyes stared at me and a lazy smile spreed on his face.

“Severus.” He said calmly, the insanity no longer present in his voice or eyes. He waved me forward. I slowly and cautiously stepped forward until I was right in front of him. With a slow and steady hand he reached out and grasped my chin, tilting it upwards, he leaned forward until our lips barely touched and spoke , his voice barely a whisper. “Severus, my loyal servant. Please repeat your request for me.”

A shiver and a spike of arousal ran through me body, I gasped for air as I could do nothing but stare into his eyes.

“P-please spare Lily Potter.” I barely managed to get out as the dark lord touched me chest with his other hand slowly caressing me. But a moment later he stepped back but his gaze promised me so much more.

“Lily Potter?” He asks me and I nod unsure. “That prophecy… Severus, tell me honestly, do you believe I should pursue the Potters?”

* * *

Severus freezes, surprise evident on his face, and stares dumbly at the dark lord. Not only surprised at the question but the fact that he was asked. But also scared. What should he say? Is it a test?

“I… I do not… I do not believe you should do so.” He murmurs unsure and scared. Severus can not stop the flinch when the dark lord starts to pace.

“I see.” Was Voldemorts only answer as he continues to pace back and forth. After a moment, which feels like an eternity for Severus, the dark lord stops and turns to Severus. “Very well I won’t.”

“You won’t?” Severus repeats in shock. Voldemort smiles and strides toward Severus who stands still terrified. The dark lord stops in front of him and once again grasps his chin.

“I will not. I can do this favour for you Severus, after all, you are my favourite servant.” The dark lord says with a possessive look in his now green eyes. Severus body tingles with pleasure when he says this and murmurs a thank you. The dark lord smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss before releasing his chin and instead grasps his marked arm. Voldemort draws his wand and lowers it to the mark, summoning his other servants. Then he releases Severus’ arm and returns to his throne but before he sits down he smirks and shots Severus a look full of promise which makes the younger man gulp at the arousal that goes through his body.

A moment later the doors to the room open and several figures walk in, dark robed and masked. For a moment they paused and stared at the changed dark lord but when they realised they were staring they rushed over to the dark lord and threw themselves onto the floor and knelt.

“My lord.” They greet him before the dark lord waves them off with a negligent gesture. They back away and gather in small groups around the walls and slowly converse with each other. It didn’t take long for the chamber to fill with death eaters and when the last death eater walked through the door the dark lord stood up and spread his arm wide with a gentle smile on his lips.

“Ah, my friends. Welcome back.” He started in a low voice. “I am sure you have noticed the change I have gone through.” At this he paused and made a sweeping gesture over his body. The death eaters nodded worried at what this change would mean but also fascinated by the strong magic in the room.

“I performed a ritual earlier today that gave me far more power and magic than ever before. Not even Dumbledore will be unable to stop me now.” At this a cheer went through the crowd of death eaters.  
“Yes, yes… However!” Voldemort barked and glared the crowd into silence. “Our plans have changed. As you all know, my dears, recently our potion master Severus revealed a prophecy to us that claimed that a small child would defeat me. Me!” He huffed and sneered, the crowd stared raptured at the dark lords speech.  
“But I say nay! I will not allow the prophecy to control me as it as done until now. Instead we will all focus our attentions on a far more noble cause.” He smiled gently, warmth reaching his eyes as he gazed at them. “No more will we allow ourselves to be terrorised by the ministry and their muggle-friendly politics. We will build a nation of magic. A nation where only magic matters, where magic will rule.”

“How? How will we do this, my lord?!” A death eater exclaimed and stepped forward. “There is no land in the British isles where we can-”

“No?” The dark lord said pensively and stared at the death eater who backed away frightened that he had spoken up. “That is true. There is no land where the ministry wouldn’t attack us. Which is why we will go underground.”

The dark lord chuckled and allowed his gaze to sweep over the crowd.

“The ministry can not pursue us underground, at least not easily, and underground we can build a society the muggles can not reach. We are magical, we do not need to live above ground to thrive. A little spell work and we could make our own sun and moon.” At this he raised his hand where two small globes appeared, one grey and one burning. “Underground we can grow our nation without fear of the non-magic discovering our people. We could freely use magic as was meant to be used.”

He stepped forward with a pensive look on his face.

“What say you?”

A murmur rose among the crowd as they started to discuss this. Severus himself was pulled into a conversation with Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

“Underground? Sounds more like fantasy than anything else if you ask me.” Lucius said with a sneer. “How would we do that? Dig a hole?” Regulus snorted and shook his head.

“Are you questioning the dark lord?” He asked with a sneer of his own.

“Of course not! However we have to think of the logistics. We will need a large area, not to mention what will we do with the rest of the magical world? Leave them?” Lucius countered with a upturned nose. Severus followed their conversation for a while before he noticed the dark lord moving around the crowd listening in on the various conversations going on. He was so caught up with staring at Voldemort that he didn’t realise that the two others were questioning him until he got tapped hard on the head by Lucius cane.

“Lucius!” Severus growled turning to the man in question and glared at him with a dark look.

“While the dark lord is fascinating to look at now I would appreciate it if you listened to me while I speak.” Lucius said haughtily, making Severus glare harder. “As I was saying-”

“Severus.” The dark lord whispered in Severus ear, making the man in question jump a little as he hadn’t realised the dark lord at come up behind him.

“M-my lord.” He stammered out in response, Lucius and Regulus both had frozen and were staring at them. The dark lord chuckled and circled me until he stood at my side.

“Have you reached any conclusions, my friends?” The dark lord asked, as if nothing had passed between him and Severus. But the two other men stared at them in confusion before Lucius cleared his throat.

“My lord, while your idea has merits, I do believe it will be difficult to… complete. We need a location to start a digging operation if we want to get anywhere underground.” He said at first hesitantly but when the dark lord said nothing he continued on. “We can not start to dig in a muggle or ministry area, not to mention who would do the manual labour and who would finance these?”

“Of course, you have brought up several points worth discussing.” The dark lord nodded looking pensive.

The discussions lasted well into the night and a great deal of points for and against were brought up before a general outline had been made.

* * *

Silence greeted Severus when he stepped into his living room at Spinner’s end. No surprise there as he lived alone. However Severus himself was in a serious and pensive mood. After the meeting the dark lord had asked Severus to stay behind and had spoken with him.

_“I have something to ask of you, Severus.” Voldemort said with that same lazy smile and a relaxed look on his face which made Severus nervous. The dark lord was never relaxed._

_“My lord?” Severus queried cautiously._

_“I would like you to move here and work with me directly.” The dark lord said in a calm voice. Severus stared at him shocked. Was this a means to watch him more closely because of his plea to spare Lily, or a genuine offer? The dark lord had acted so unpredictable up to now that it was impossible to tell._

_“I… I am aware that I have been… Quite insane for a long time now.” Voldemort said in a low whisper, as if he was ashamed to admit it. “But the ritual I performed to receive this new power as stabilised me and brought me new clarity.”_

_Severus knew this, he had watched the dark lord closely during the meeting and it was as if the old dark lord had been completely replaced with a new one. Severus did not trust him._

_“You need not answer now. Take some time to think about it.” The dark lord said with a dismissive wave before he left the room leaving Severus alone in it._

Join him? Move to his manor? How could he? The dark lord was insane. Lily… Even if the dark lord claimed he would no longer pursue the Potters he might very well change his mind tomorrow. No. He had to warn them. Somehow…

Dumbledore! He could go to Dumbledore and beg him for help to protect Lily. He shook his head, no, no he couldn’t. Dumbledore would never trust him. Besides what good would it do? Dumbledore knew the prophecy, he would protect Lily either way.

No, Severus would watch and wait. Either the dark lord truly had changed or this was just another phase of insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! I don't know what I'm doing but I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

It was silent in the potions lab that Severus had been shown to when he had arrived at the manor a couple of days ago. He scowled down at the list on the table, Voldemort had assigned him a long list of potions to brew over the next week and he was second guessing his choice of accepting the Dark Lords proposal. Moving into the man's manor was nerve wracking. How long until he would be subjected to the usual rounds of the cruciatus curse? So far the Dark Lord had acted just as calmly as he had after his collapse. But Severus doubted it would last. 

He glanced absentmindedly at the brew in front of him, it was finished. He removed the cauldron from the flames and set it aside to allow it to cool. It was the last potion for the day and a meeting would begin soon. He turned towards the exit and nearly jumped out of his skin. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, and when they made eye contact the Dark Lord grinned at him. 

“Severus.” The man greeted him and stalked towards Severus and past him to inspect the newly finished potion. “Ah, a healing potion.”

“Yes, my lord. I have finished several of the potions you requested.” Severus answered and was rewarded with a smile before the man's gaze ran over the worktable.

“Very good, it's been a long time since I have watched a master brew.” Voldemort said with a pensive and far-away look. For a moment he stared at his left hand and touched the runes on it. They no longer glowed as they had done when they first appeared but now it looked as if liquid metal flowed through the man's skin.

“My lord? You saw me brew just last week.” Severus stated with a confused stare.

“Ah. Don’t mind me Severus. I am just going maudlin in my old age.” The Dark Lord grinned and chuckled.

Before Severus could respond the Dark Lord gracefully stalked towards him, a predatory grin on his face, he placed a hand on the potion master’s shoulder and turned him towards the door before letting his hand slide down Severus’ back, making the younger man gasp and his heart beat faster, then stop at his lower back. With a low chuckle the Dark Lord walked towards the door and the hand on his lower back forced Severus to follow.

“Come now, my dear, the meeting is waiting.”

* * *

“Azkaban!?” Amycus Carrow exclaimed loudly.

“Yes, Azkaban. It’s a large fortress guarded by deadly creatures and difficult to attack.” Voldemort said nonchalantly in reply.

They were currently having a meeting to decide the finer details of their new plans and the Dark Lord had just suggested Azkaban as a potential digging site. The suggestion and Carrow’s outburst had halted the conversations of the other death eaters who were now watching the exchange between the Dark Lord and Carrow.

“But… To be able to take over Azkaban…” Carrow murmured aware that he was being watched. “There’s a lot of information we need to do so...”

“We have people in the ministry, information will be easy to acquire. The dementors should be a far more pressing issue.” Lucius Malfoy said.

“The dementors will not be a problem as they will be recruited.” Voldemort said with a pointed look at Walden Macnair who nodded understanding the statement for the order that it was. “I believe what we need now are information about Azkaban's wards and guard rotations. Once we have more information about that we will be able to begin planning how to infiltrate it.”

He turned towards two Death Eaters who stood together at the edge of the room.

“Augustus, Barty, I expect that you will be able to acquire that information and deliver it to me.” He ordered them. “When Azkaban has been captured we will move our headquarters there and we can truly begin our plans.”

Voldemort stalked over to his throne and sat down, a pensive expression on his face.

“On another note, I have a mission for all of you. A mission that will take quite some time to complete.” Severus glanced around, every Death Eater was hanging onto every word the Dark Lord was saying. “In the muggle world we have many muggleborns, half-bloods and squibs. Each and every one of these are potential members of our world, but too often they will return to the muggle world after their education. I want each and every one of you to keep an eye out for any muggleborn children that have not yet started at Hogwarts and bring them here. We will raise them ourselves to become worthy members of our nation.”

Severus tensed as he knew that many of the Death Eaters would be displeased at this. 

“Muggleborns!? My lord, surely you jest!” Carrow burst out, anger radiating off him. “Those light loving fools aren’t worth-” 

With a bored look Voldemort merely stared at Carrow with a raised eyebrow, like a parent at a misbehaving child. Carrow blushed and shut up.

“I understand that you are concerned about all this nonsense about purebloods.” Severus heard several sharp intakes of air but the Dark Lord ignored it. “I do not care about pure blood. I am not here to advocate for pure blood supremacy. Magic is all I care about.”

Magic to swirl through the room, caressing and touching the Death Eaters. Seductive and dangerous. Severus gulped as he felt Voldemort's magic climb up his legs, he glanced around quickly. The others were breathing quickly and didn’t seem to know whether they should be scared or not.

“Magic is the only thing that should matter. I have no time for your simple minded hatred.”

Suddenly a incredible pressure pushed the gathered Death Eaters to their knees. Severus gasped for air. It felt like he was simultaneously drowning and being crushed beneath a ton of bricks. He couldn’t move the pressure was too great. The magic pushed at harder and harder. It pushed inside him and grasped his very soul. His own magic was fighting against the Dark Lords but it was too weak. Resigned Severus stopped fighting it and accepted the magic into himself. His eyes widened as the pressure eased off him. For a moment he did nothing but enjoy the feeling of the Dark Lords magic, it was loving and warm like a lover’s embrace. He stumbled to his feet. A gasp from a Death Eater at his side had him frowning as he realised the other were still struggling, other than him only Barty was standing. The other man was gazing at Voldemort. When Severus gaze meet the Dark Lords the powerful man smiled pleased at him with pride in his eyes making Severus turn a bright red.

“Magic is a wonderous and a generous mistress. However you allow your ideas of blood purity blind yourself to the wonder of it. You take it for granted. You believe you are masters of it. However, you are nothing but weaklings.”

* * *

The parlour of Malfoy Manor had always been Severus’s favourite room in the manor. It had large windows that let the sun in and was covered in spells that kept it at a perfect temperature all year round.

But that hardly concerned Severus now as he dragged himself into the parlour as long side several of the others. After Voldemort had pulled his magic back he had dismissed them. The man collapsed into a soft armchair. Lucius, Regulus, Barty, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus were all gathered in the room. An oppressive silence had fallen over the room and none of them seemed to want to break it until the soft clinking of porcelain broke them out of their thoughts.

“So what are your thoughts about the new and… improved Dark Lord?” Rabastan asked with a mischievous grin. A thoughtful expression took over Lucius face.

“He is certainly more calm and sane now. Previously he would have tortured Carrow for his outbursts. However… Is he being too soft?” A sneer twisted his lips. “ We do not need another muggle loving fool like Dumbledore.”

“Do not compare him to Dumbledore! The Dark Lord would never become like him!” Bellatrix burst out with a disgusted expression.

“But it is true that he seemed to advocate for the muggleborns.” Rodolphus remarked without emotion.

“No, he didn’t.” Regulus soft voice disagreed. Their gazes fell on him making him blush at the attention. “He was advocating for magic itself not muggleborns. I think he meant that we should focus on the magical aspect instead of being obsessed with bloodlines.”

“If the results are the same as with Dumbledore it does not matter what he meant.” Lucius scoffed at him.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Barty.

“Then why don’t you ask him?” 

“Ask him?! Are you mad? I am not getting killed for that.” Lucius glared at Barty.

“Then have Severus ask him.” Barty replied.

“Severus?!”

“Aye, the Dark Lord seems to be quite fond of him. Isn’t that right Severus?” At that all eyes turned to look at him. Severus tensed but shrugged. He didn’t know what was up with the Dark Lord. Lucius looked at him, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

  


* * *

Riddle Mansion had a large library that was out of bounds for all except Voldemort… And now Severus, who was standing in it mesmerised. The bookshelves contained hundreds of precious dark arts books which Severus had been given permission from the Dark Lord to read. In the past he could have only dreamed of being allowed to even look at the books and now? The library alone was worth moving to Voldemort's base even if it meant being watched around the clock.

He reached out and let his knuckles run over the spine of a old thick purple tome with no title. Dark magic clung to his hand and danced along his skin making a small smile break out on his face. 

Knowledge. It was one of the reasons he had joined the Death Eaters, and while the Dark Lord had previously given him tomes, he had never allowed him access to the truly priceless artifacts that these tomes were.

He pulled out the purple tome and flicked it open. “The Darkest of Curses - By Sabro Steria” Written in 1760. Severus made his way over to the sitting area and made himself comfortable. He could read for a few hours before he needed to meet with the Dark Lord.

Three hours later Voldemort found Severus captivated by the tome. The younger man didn’t realise he had company until the Dark Lord spread his arms around Severus’ shoulders and spoke in his ear.

“Find anything interesting? Hm?”

“Y-yes, my lord. This tome has some fascinating dark curses.” Severus said quickly, his face turning red from the closeness between them.

“Sabro Steria? She was raised in a poor family, I believe she made her living creating these curses, as well as poisons.” 

Severus cleared his throat before closing the book and putting it aside. Voldemort tilted his head at that, stood up then walked around the armchair and sitting down in the sofa that stood beside the armchair.

“May I ask a question, my lord?” The potion master asked uncertain.

“Certainly.”

“What are your intentions with the muggleborn?” The Dark Lord gave him a knowing look but Severus didn’t back down. He was curious about the answer.

“Is that your question or were you sent by Lucius? No matter. My intentions are to take them and teach them about magic and to ensure they stay in the magical world. We can not afford for them to continue abandon the magical world. We need the new blood to prevent further inbreeding and to bring new strong magic into our bloodlines. We are both half-bloods Severus and we are both much more powerful than many pure-blood wizards and witches. Each time a muggleborn or squib goes and lives in the muggle world we lose magic that could make our own world stronger. We need them, whether the pure-bloods want to acknowledge that or not.”


End file.
